hellblazerfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellblazer issue 152
John Constantine: Hellblazer #152 (September 2000) Put a brief synopsis of the issue's contents here. Plot summary John Constantine arrives in the small rural American town of Doglick, lost in thoughts of an old friend by the name of Rose. Nearby, an amateur dentist with the name "Ritchie" tattooed on his arm performs some questionable oral surgery on an unfortunate individual with the aid of a metal pipe. It quickly becomes apparent that the locals aren't exactly the cream of humanity's crop and after booking a room at the town's less than stellar motel, Constantine retires to the nearest watering hole. Elsewhere, a sleeping man adorned with numerous tattoos including the word "lust" across the knuckles of his right hand and a colourful diorama covering the full length of his back, is woken from his slumber by his wife. Slightly irritated after having slept in, the man places a call to someone by the name of Richie to confirm that they're set for later. The man is soon up and driving to an unknown location, talking to Richie - who he refers to as brother - on a mobile phone. The pair are discussing a business deal set to transpire that night and the unnamed driver is apparently annoyed by the fact that another man involved with the deal is running late and nowhere to be found. Flustered, the man pulls over and drops into a nearby bar for a calming drink. Entering the bar, the man comes face to face with John. Constantine refers to the man as Dickie, tense words are exchanged as it transpires that the man is Lucky's brother and he's none too pleased with finding himself face to face with the man who's supposed to be doing time for his brother's murder. John convinces Dickie that Lucky took his own life and reveals just why he came to Doglick in the first place - to pay his respects to Lucky's wife. The pair share a few drinks with Dickie proffering that Lucky's wife doesn't deserve anything from Constantine. Dickie later takes John to a meeting with his brother Richie, the would be dentist, again tense words are exchanged over Lucky's death and again Constantine manages to convince the aggrieved sibling that he had nothing to do with his brother's murder. Walter, the third man involved with the business deal, is still nowhere to be found. The brothers manage to convince John to help them out as, unnoticed in the background, a dog laps at a puddle of blood and human teeth. Richie and Dickie take Constantine out to an old house in the middle of nowhere, their dog tagging along behind them. John explores his environs - which includes chains hanging from the ceiling and a plethora of S&M related paraphernalia - while Dickie prepares a syringe full of cocaine. Looking out a nearby window, Constantine sees a naked woman chained up to a tree. Before John can take in the scene before him, Dickie uses the syringe of cocaine on him. Later we find a distraught Constantine alone in the motel, drowing his sorrows over a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey. Continuity * Use this section for listing in-story connections with Hellblazer and other comic books. Discontinuity * Use this section to list contradictions with established continuity. Goofs * Use this section to list mistakes that have appeared in this issue. Notes * Enjoy the soundtrack while you read. Category:Brian Azzarello stories